


An Angel of My Own

by RumblyStomach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, FUCK, Moon, Shit, Stars, gone, light - Freeform, poem, she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiritual power is harnessed by those who do not realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel of My Own

She is love

She is love

 

She is light

She is light

 

My stars

My moon

My shining sun

 

She stands

She is still

 

She is bright

She is Bright

 

She flies on

She moves

She is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I got super high and thought of the phrase "She is love, she is light." It floated around in my head for weeks till I wrote this.


End file.
